Tower Prep
by superbatman990
Summary: Duncan finds himself in a prep school where all of the students have special powers.Based on the show Tower Prep.
1. Chapter 1

_At the public schoolyard_

Close on Duncan Traynor,fifteen, dodges and duckes with ease as a bigger boy,Dex,tries to hit him.

Other kids crowd around to watch the fight,including Harold,a bespectacled kid nursing a bloody lip given to him by the bully.

Dex:Who asked you to jump in,Traynor?It's not your fight!

Duncan slaps away dex's blows.

Duncan:This is when you pick on my friends.

Dex throws another punch that Duncan eludes.

Duncan:last warning, one getting hurt here is you.

This infuriates Dex who charges Duncan again.

Dex:Stand still!

Duncan sidesteps,grabs Dex's arm and forces it up behind his is restrained and not in series pain,as long as he doesn't any bully,he cries out in fear at suddenly finding himslef of the kids watching look uncomfotable.

Dex:(Screams in fear)Let go!Let go!

soon as you apologize to Harold for knocking him down and calling him those nasty names.

Dex:(Blurts out)I'm sorry!I'm sorry!

Even Harold,the kis who was bullied,starts to show concern.

Harold:It's okay Duncan.

Principal:Traynor!

The school principal hurries in,seperating the two boys.

Principal:Get your hands off him!

Duncan:I didn't start was hurting...

's 're done.

_Duncan's house at night_

A nice middle class suburban home.

Michael(Duncan's dad).How many times have we warned you,Duncan?How many?

Conflict around the family dinner is locked between an argument with his parents,father Michael and mother Lydia,both in their late thirties.

Duncan;dad,Dex is the worst bully in knows it.

Lydia:That doesn't mean you and that temper of yours have to charge in swinging...again.

Duncan:So I'm supposed to watch him puch around kids and do nothing.

Michael tries to reason with his gets the idea they've had arguments like this before-a lot.

Michael:You tell a teacher,or you tell don't unload on a boy who can't defend himself.

Duncan:Dex is though enough.

Michael:Not against Johnny Alcott?

Duncan:I didn't mean to break his was a tournament.

Duncan is stung as an old wound is cautions Michael.

Lydia:That wasn't Duncan's fault,Michael.

Michael:No,it was our for allowing him to take karate.

Duncan:I quit competition and paid Johnny's bill out of my college more could I do?  
Michael:You could think before lashling know the saying,"Discretion is the better part of valdor."

Duncan:Meaning it's okay to turn tail and run.

Michael:Meaning there's almost always another option to fighting.

Duncan:Really?'Cause it seems that's all we do around here.

Duncan bolts from the table and stroms out of the kitchen.

_Duncan's room_

Basic teen boy's room,sprt hero and video game posters on the sits at his desk and plays an online role playing fight game like World of Warcraft called Horde deftly dispatched one attcker after 's as it Duncan can sence each movement of the character before they make hears voices of other players over his head see the names of several players on the screen: Orcslayer (duncan's name),Shadow knight,Dwan Magus,and Whisper119

Voice #1: hey, some for the rest of us.

Duncan:Keep up,Shadow Knight.

Voice #2:I have a freezing spell that will...

Duncan:Miles ahead of you Magus.

A flick of his wrist and Duncan has dispatched the remaining ogres on the screen.

Voice #3:You're very skilled,Slayer.

Duncan:Thanks...(Checks screen name)Whisper119

Voice#2:He never lets us play.

Duncan:Maybe tomorrow Magus.

Voice #2:I'll believe it when I see it.C'mon,Shadow 's count our treasure.

Duncan:Haven't seen you in the game before,Whisper.

Whisper:No one sees a whisper,Duncan.

Duncam:How do you know my name?Do you go to my school?

Whisper:(Ignoring Evading questions)You're a terrific player.I'm looking forward to our next encounter.

Duncan:Whatever.I'm here every night.

Whisper:Are you sad about that?

Duncan:Being stuck in jerkwater suburbia?My only physical outlet online fantasy games?What gave you that idea?

Whisper:Things change.

Duncan:Not soon enough for me.

Whisper's name vanishes from Duncan's screen.

Duncan starts to play the game cranks the off screen comes the voice of his dad:

Michael:You want to trun that down?

Duncan:Not really.

Michael:Duncan,?  
Duncan plugs in his headset and resumes the sounsd of battle,a strange electronic Buzzing sound is tries to turn down the volume but the buzzing sound gets sees to have a calming effect on eyelids flotter and he falls asleep.

_Dorm room_

Asleep in a strage the distance a bell rings.

bell.

Duncan stirs,waking up.

Justin:Better motivate.

Duncan's eye's open.

Looking down a Duncan are three big guys his age or a couple years are Alejandro,Noah,and are well dressed in identical school uniforms-ties,jackets,big toothy .

Justin:You'll miss breakfast.

Alejandro:And that would suck.

Noah:Dining hall's closed until lunch.

Duncan bolts from the bed,shocked at the sight of these starngers.

Duncan:How'd you get in my room?

The guys react with good natured is this screwy kid?

Noah:Your room?Try our room,Noob.

Duncan looks around and for the ffirst time it sinks that he is not in his own leaps to the window and looks out.

_School's grounds._

We see well manicured ground and stanely dormitories of what appears to ba an exclusive private turns away from the window,his mind is spinning.

Duncan:Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

_Dorm Room_

Duncan is still desperatley looking for answers about his new ,Alejandro,and Noah react in a very matter of fact way to Dunca's give him lots of information,but nothing he can really understand.

Duncan:This is place..

Justin:I Prep ,huh?

Noah:Many the lucky few make it.

Alejandro:Tower's got a great academic ,intense.

Justin is fiddling with a strange lookih piece of equipment,something like a lacrosse stick.

Justin:Our Buffer team's play?

Duncan:What?No...who are you?

Alejandro:I'm 's Noah and the big guy is bell don't have much time,Duncan.

Duncan:How do you know my name?

Noah points to a closet 's name was on it.

Noah:Nice to have a new 've been a man short since Tyler did the forest tried to.

Duncan looks where Noah is sees one of four closets set into the dorm wall,one of which bears his say Duncan is having a hard time taking this in is an understatement.

Duncan:But my mom and dad never...

duncan turns back to question his roommates.

Duncan:Who brought me here?

the three guys share mystified shrugs.

Alejandro:Don't came back from study hall last night and there you were,fast asleep.

Justin:About that-you might want to ask Doctor the fit you for a snore loud.

Duncan is reeling,he can't fathom any of this.

Duncan:Doesn't make sense.

Alejandro:Nothing does,until you've been to orientation.

Duncan:What's that?

Alejandro hands Duncan some notes jotted down on a slip of paper.

Alejandro:Figured you'd be lost the first follow this.

Duncan:Okay,but what...

Another bell sounds.

Justin:last to be late.

Duncan:For what/

Alejandro,Noah,and justin shoulder their backpacks and head out to the door.

Alejandro:See you at 'll save you a place.

Duncan steps to his closet,opens are several uniforms identical to his pushed them aside and finds a few of his things on a shelf,including his iPod and cell quickly dials his home hears the line pick up.

Duncan:Mom?It's Duncan!Hello?

Whisper:I'm sorry, are out of carrier range.

Duncan recognizes the voice from the night before.

duncan;Wait...Whisper?

Whisper:Have a nice day.

The voice clicks pushes more buttons,tries to get a dial tone.

Duncan;hello!Hello?

But the phone is tosses the phone back in the takes a shirt and pants from the hangers and quickly starts to throw them.

Duncan,hastily dressed in a shirt and pants,exits the dorm room.

He walks slowly around the school ground,very much the Duncan's eyes we get the first glimpses of this strange place.

It is indeed a private school and a very unique NOT Hogwarts,but stately,somewhat austre campus reeking with tradition,old money and secrets.

Beyond the school and dormitories can be seen high school seems to have been set down in the middle of a vast forest-somewhere.

In the center of the school grouns is a gathering area,and bearby,a high from the top with a stylized Tower on the tower is writted what appears to be the school motto:Excellentia per obsequim Latin for "Excellence through obediance.'One small but disturbing detail,there is no state or country flag flying from the pole.

As Duncan takes this all in,he hears that familiar voice agaoin,this time over a PA system:

Whisper:All new students,Orientation begins in fifeteen 't be late.

Duncan stops passing a girl student.

Duncan:That voice,where is it coming from/

girl student:what,Whisper?

Duncan:Yes!Whisper!Where is she?

Girl student:Reception.

She points to a building.

Girl student:Over there.

Duncan:Thanks.

As he heads for the building,the girl adds.

Girl student:You're out of uniform.

_Reception building_

Duncan enters the not much notes a sign on the rounds a corner to fing an open window,the kind that would house a receptionist in a doctor's or lawyer's looks in the window.

Duncan:I'm looking for Whisper?

But But the receptionist booth is empty. That is, there is no

human receptionist there. There is however, a sophisticated

computer installed in the booth. Above it are monitors that

show most of the school. This appears to be a security

system that keeps watch over the students at all times. On

the side of the computer console in raised letters is the

computer's name - Whisper119.

Whisper:All new students, Orientation

begins in thirteen minutes. Don't

be late.

Duncan reels away from the window, confusion giving way to fear.

He hurries toward another door leading out of the reception

building.

Not much of this office is revealed now. A silhouetted

figure, THE HEADMASTER, watches Duncan on a security monitor.

On screen the boy exits Reception and heads down what looks

to be the main road into the school. Headmaster's gaze is

impassive, hard to read Headmaster's office

is bad.

Duncan pulls out the paper Alejandro gave to notes the directions and hurries off.

_Circular buildig_

Duncan hurries up to this odd-looking cunsults his directions,then enters.

Duncan goes down the drak hallway.A strange muted roaring soand is heard rising in the only dorr in the hall way appears before checks his notes again and puches through the doors.

Instantly Duncan is assulted by a blast of bright stobe lights and pulsing sounds.

Leader:Move!

A Helmeted Figure streaks in on skates,crashes into Duncan and sends him flying.

Then,more figures crash into him from all figures wear padded suits,in line skates and carry swing hook-like of the figures swig thier clucbs at him.

Duncan rolls away and comes up decks several of the figures ,flips and kicks some more.

the most imposing of the figures,clearly the leader,launched himself at guy can really quickly finds himself on the helmeted figures run to back up thier swaarm over Duncan and take him down-hard.


End file.
